Forum:2007-06-04. Where are they now?, by marcosbnpinto
marcosbnpinto, 6/4/2007 8:46 PM : Well, I think that plenty form this question is actually answered on the transcript form the last chat, but, I´m still guessig where some people fromthe HA! staff are now, and eventually what they are doing too... Aside "Party Wagon"( that I ALSO hadn´t the chance to watch ), I never knew from Craig, Jim Lang, Steve Viksten, Michelle Lamoureaux, anyone who was into the productionof the series, oher than the voice artists. Google searching doesn´t help, Either and, as much I liked their work so much form waht we all know, I´d miss to know waht they done meanwhile, as much if could we know where( and I sincerely hope they are well, of course )they are doing now ... ? ---- SeraphimKiss, 6/4/2007 8:54 PM :All I know is that Craig is working on a graphic novel called "Lower Pixieland," a project for the Jim Henson company, and something for NASA. But you probably already knew that from the chat. I'd like to know if the Jim Henson project he mentioned was the Dark Crystal sequel... ---- unluckystunt, 6/4/2007 9:29 PM :Craig's NASA project just recently finished. If you're ever in Cape Canaveral I believe they have a new flight simulator type ride, and Craig worked on the movie that plays in it. The Henson project he's working on is Skrumps The Skrumps. They've made three animated shorts for it so far that you can watch on Yahoo Kids (that wiki article has a link to them under the "External Links" section). I think he mentioned in that chat that we was helping Joe Ansolabehere on some show ideas too. You can always check Jim Lang's website Knobworld to see what he's up to. The Log Book page is where he writes his latest news and updates. ---- unluckystunt, 6/4/2007 9:35 PM :Whoops, I meant Joe Purdy, not Joe A. ---- Ruth, 6/4/2007 9:39 PM :I wonder whatever became of the movie he and Joe were trying to pitch to Nick (argh, probably in their dumpster for all I know). I wish I knew his new email address. Obviously, the Turner one isn't useful. ---- Greenorbs2, 6/5/2007 2:19 AM :Maybe I should take a short drive over there and check it out, being as I live in Tampa. Oh, if only I had more time. ---- Cool, 6/6/2007 6:25 AM :I'd really like to know what most of the child voice acting cast is doing these days. No doubt, they are all old and in their 20's by now, and I'm sure HA! didn't pay that well that they could live the rest of their lives off of it. It seems many of them have just been reduced to little or no stardom. Only some of them continued to voice act after the series was done and then were done with it, and I bet there is only a slim number that are still in it as a career. And some - it was HA!, and that was it. My quesiton is - did they all go out and get "real jobs". Again, not saying va-ing isn't a real job, its just you need alot of talent in the business to be successful and make it a career. So what are they doing? School? Working? Having kids? Getting married? A high paying career? Or workin the night shift at 7/11? Where are they now? And are they still current in the voice acting field, or just dabble in it. Or just don't do it at all and outgrew that phase? And most importantly - can they still make da voice?!? I mean, who wouldn't love a conversation with the real Helga, or some other character? Stephen ---- Ruth, 6/6/2007 3:19 PM :Well, we know that Franny graduated. As for Jamil and Anndi, I noticed their voices in some games I have. I think Jamil was on an episode of Bones on FOX, and Anndi seems to be back to being Cera on The Land Before Time. CN's apparently brought it back as a cartoon for early mornings. I noticed it one morning while giving my daughter breakfast. ---- unluckystunt, 6/6/2007 4:27 PM :IMDb's always a good place to start for updates on voice actors. Smith's page Jamil Smith's page must've recently been updated 'cause I haven't seen that photo of him before. Shenkarow's page Justin Shenkarow's page is pretty updated too. I ran across Phillip Van Dyke's Myspace a few weeks ago, he's married and has a daughter now. Not sure if he's still acting or not. Toran Caudell used to have a website music website up, but the songs were all taken down. ---- mxnhpfreak, 6/6/2007 4:38 PM :Well, I don't have a lot of time (unfortunately), but I've made a quick (& somewhat shallow) research and found out this: * We do know Francesca Marie Smith (Helga) to college went to college and all, right? The last thing she did that related to the world of film/TV was related to the world of film/TV was voice Penny Madrid in Disney's Filmore (I never heard of that show, btw) on 2003. * Anndi McAfee (Phoebe), as Ruth very well pointed out, is still working in voice acting, currently voicing Cera for The Land Before Time series. And she's been adding a good amount of series, cartoons, movies, etc, to her curriculum, which you can see on IMDb. * Justin Shenkarow (Harold) continued with voice acting and has also produced, written and directed movies... (now that amazed me, truth be told). His curriculum has grown quite a bit and you can check it out here. BTW, girls... he cute? isn't he cute? ^_^ (erm... I apologize for that ridiculuos typical fan-girl display)... * Olivia Hack (Rhonda) is another ex-HA-voicer who working within the show business industry keeps working within the show business industry. She currently voices Chloe for Bratz series and videogames and Ty Lee for Avatar, the Last Airbender. She also has appeared in some TV shows such as Gilmore Girls, Blood+ and Cold Case. * Jamil W. Smith (Gerald) is indeed actor nowadays an actor nowadays and has continued with voice acting, as well. He has appeard in various TV series, such as Bones (as Ruth said, again), Touched by an Angel, Supernatural, Blind Justice, Medium, etc. * Nika Futterman (Olga), who by the way has very weird website a very weird website (lol... it is kinda 'funny'), has been acting, too. is her profile on IMDb This is her profile on IMDb, which has been growing quite a bit. * Spencer Klein (Arnold) graduated from Agoura High School around 2004 and has not continued with his career as voice actor with Robert Chestnut in Disney's Filmore being the last character he voiced. * D. Linz Alex D. Linz (Arnold, 2 last episodes) is still acting, too. * Toran Caudell (Arnold)in 7th Heaven and a few movies around 2004 appeared in 7th Heaven and a few movies around 2004... he used to have a website at www.torancaudell.org, but I think it's not available at the moment. * Van Dyke Phillip Van Dyke (Arnold) apparently intended to follow his career as actor, or voice actor, but he has not been doing anything since his apperances on NYPD Blue, Boston Public, Without a Trace and Gilmore Girls, all of which happened in 2003. And... that's all I could find for now... but if I ever get the time, I'll make an exhaustive search ;) ---- mxnhpfreak, 6/6/2007 4:40 PM :Uh... looks like you beat me, eh, Kim?... ah well, I'm gonna leave my message there, anyway... Hopefully, someone will find it useful. ---- Ruth, 6/6/2007 4:44 PM :Both Phillip and Justin are looking pretty good these days. :) And holy shit...Nika's the voice of Adam Lyon?? ---- CarlinJ83, 6/10/2007 4:27 AM :You know i;ve always wondered the same thing myself, and my wishes go out to all of the kids well their not kids anymore but i wish all of them good luck in the future; you know the title Where Are They Now? is my story title; but i don't mine; which got me thinkin to write the story of where Arnold and everyone would be right now; me i see them livin happy lives and havin good careers you know? and of course Arnold and Helga are married in it and they have 4 kids 2 boys and 2 girls yup; i don't know i think i had too much to drink so anyways, I say to good luck to Franny and them! Thanks C. ---- Bellethetrickster, 6/11/2007 1:48 AM :Hahahahaha Olivia Hack. I remember playing Xenosaga Episode II and going, "man, since when did Shion become Rhonda Wellington Lloyd?" Ah well, she did a decent job, which is good...and not so good, but only 'cause she was one of the few actually doing a decent job of anything in that game. *still has nightmares about the awful music and horrible gameplay* ---- marcosbnpinto, 6/11/2007 7:39 PM :Thanks for all the info! ---- mxnhpfreak, 6/12/2007 4:32 PM :No prob! I wish I had more time to make an exahustive research, but I guess it'll have to wait... I really have no time for anything at the moment... However, when I get to find out more, I'll be sure to post it here =)